It's a Date
by Holdenrye
Summary: It was suppose to be a innocent family dinner but as always in Storybrook, things never go quite to plan. Swanqueen Ending.
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked into Regina's office' Hello ?' scanning the room as she went. With no sign of Regina, she begin to notice the small things around the office. Photos of Regina and Henry from when he was little scattered around the room. As she went closer to inspect Emma felt the usual twang of jealously and sadness on missing out on Henrys childhood. The birthdays, the holidays and hell even little things like teaching him to ride a bike. One photo stood out. Henry was hugging Regina, it must have only been a few years ago. Both smiling. Both Happy. Emma picked up the frame, her fingertips tracing the image of Henry _I'm glad you were happy kid_ .

Slowly she began to notice the other figure more. It was weird seeing Regina so happy, to not see the usual scowl or stone face to which she had became accustomed to of the ex evil queen and was overcome with a new wave of sadness that Regina rarely smiled like that anymore. _Especially when she has such a beautiful smile_.

'What exactly do you think you're doing Miss Swan?'  
The blonde woman froze in her spot _Crap_ 'I was …. Uh.. waiting for you' she said as she put photo frame back in its place, _Well not exactly the right place_ Regina noted as she walked across to her desk.

'Well here I am Miss Swan, so if you would kindly leave my things alone and tell me why you were waiting for me ?' Her eyebrow raising in question. ' Well I thought … I was thinking … since we all seemed to be getting along at the moment and since there seems to be no curses or anything apocalyptic happening that maybe … maybe .. We should have dinner together… Me, you and Henry I mean. You know have some quality family time and all that' _Seriously what is it about this woman that turns me into a bumbling idiot_ Emma grimaced inwardly feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

Regina noticed the flush in Emma's cheeks as she realised her slip and felt her smirk fall into place. _Well well that's interesting_ . 'Dinner…. Why not, lets give Henry a essence of normality for once. However I have one condition. I cook. At least that way we will have something healthy and not just grilled cheese sandwiches from Granny's or whatever deadly concoction it is that you can make' ' Heyy!' The blonde interjected 'I can cook' pouting. ' I'm sure you think so Miss Swan however I'm not willing to take that chance with our son. So why don't you pick up Henry from school tomorrow and bring him home for 7 and I'll have dinner ready for us.'

'Really? .. Yeah, Great .. that's great' Feeling the smile stretching across her face. _Seriously Emma pull yourself together, it's a meal for Henry. Not a chance for you to cosy up to Regina. Honestly does this woman never have a bad hair day I swear noone like this perfect all the time_. 'Great … I'll .. Em … I'll let you get back to work then' She said moving towards then door. ' Thank you Miss Swan, this town doesn't run itself' 'I know its amazing how you do it all' _I need to leave_ 'Right so yeah ill be at yours tomorrow at 7' 'Try not to be late for once Miss Swan' the blonde turned round her hand on the door ' I wont' 'Goods it's a date then' the Queen winked as Emma rushed out the door unable to hide the blush that had crept into her face once more.

 _You make it far too easy Miss Swan._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'You're acting weird' ' No I'm not' Emma replied quickly. _Too quickly_ Henry noted 'That's the 5th time you've looked in the mirror and sorted your hair out, can we just go inside ? I'm hungry' he pouted. 'Yeah , sure kid lets go' Emma barely finishes the sentence before the car door slams back shut. _One last look, damn it Emma its only hair get a hold of yourself_. She follows Henry up the path watching as his backpack bounces as he runs up the steps and through the open door, past the sleek slender form of the Mayor.

'I'm impressed Sheriff, you're on time.' 'I don't know where you get this idea from, I'm not always late' 'Oh really ? What about the council meeting last week ? And the sheriffs budgeting meeting ?  
' They don't count, this is family time for Henry, I will never be late for that.' Emma retorted meeting Regina's eyes with determination.  
'Very well Sheriff, why don't you help Henry set the table and I will finish up in the kitchen' Regina said as she turned around and headed through to the kitchen giving Emma time to appreciate the form fitting dress that the Mayor had become renown for . _Breath Emma breath_ she said as she walked through the pristine house finding Henry starting to set the table ' So kid how can I help ?'

'Seriously Regina that has to be the best lasagne ever to have been made' Emma said as they took the plates through to the kitchen 'Thank you Miss Swan, it was the one of the first things I learn to make over here. I wanted to make sure that Henry had balanced diet growing up not just surviving on Pop Tarts and Twinkies' ' Hey that's the food of champions' Emma interjected, surprised at the small revelation by the Mayor. ' Maybe overweight diabetic champions Miss Swan' Regina said as she closed the dishwasher and leant against it with her hip, a small look of satisfaction on her face. ' Well it hasn't seemed to work so badly for me' Emma moved closer to the brunette 'No it hasn't' Regina replied, her eyes glancing over the blondes firm body before travelling up to the blue eyes of the Saviour. It hadn't escaped Regina's notice that the blonde had one of the most toned and lean body's she had ever seen, and the thought of those muscled arms pinning her to her bed had been a thought that teased her ever since she first met the saviour.

' Mom, can we watch a DVD now ?' Henry interrupted as he ran into the kitchen breaking the tension between the two women . ' Of course, what would you like to watch ?' Regina replied moving towards Henry, leaving Emma thinking about the moment that had just past _Yeah she definitely just checked me out_ a smile spreading upon her lips. ' Well I did have a idea' She heard Henry say as they all walked off to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'But I'm not even tired' Henry moaned as he got into the bed. 'Kid you missed the last hour of the film' replied Emma leaning in the doorway watching Regina pull up his blanket as soothe his head. _Kid you have no idea how lucky you are, I would have given anything for something like this when I was your age_. 'Goodnight Kid' 'Night Ma, Night Mom' Henry replied, his eyes closing. ''Sweet dreams my prince' Regina muttered before kissing his head and turning back around to find the blonde woman smiling softly at her and was surprised to feel the herself returning it.

Once downstairs the women travelled into the kitchen, Regina leading the way. 'Would you like another drink Miss Swan ?' 'Well I wouldn't say no to some of your apple cider' Emma replied leaning against the breakfast island, her eyes travelling down the Mayor's body in appreciation

'Are you sure Miss Swan ? I do recall last time you drank my cider that you ended up drunk and kept shouting at Leroy to start singing Heigh Ho' Emma's eyes returned to meet Regina's and she felt her insides jump when she saw Regina's arched eyebrow _How does this woman just ooze sex_. 'You know as well as I do Regina that would be hilarious.' ' That being as it may Miss Swan I refuse to take any blame if you end up accosting members of this town all because you cant handle your drink' Regina poured two glasses and passed one to the blonde, their fingers brushing against each other sending sparks through their bodies.

'I am perfectly capable of handling my drink Madame Mayor' Emma sipped her drink 'Its not my fault I'm the only one who knows how to have fun in this town' 'Oh really ? That sounds almost like a challenge Miss Swan.' Regina smirked as she moved closer towards the saviour, pinning the blonde to the bench with an intense gaze which made Emma's stomach flip again. ' I'm just saying it how I see it Madame Mayor' retorted the blonde, not letting the brunette hear the nerves that she was causing with those deep chocolate eyes never leaving her own 'Unless you'd like to prove me wrong'

'Oh just you wait' Regina winked as she grabbed the bottle and turned around to walk towards the living room. _I swear she's swaying that ass on purpose_ 'Come on Miss Swan I'll show exactly how Fun I can be'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

' _Ssshhhhhh_ ' Emma whispered, not so quietly, as they crept through the dark corridor Regina giggling behind her. ' _There she is are you sure you're ready for this_?' she asked as she turned around to see the brunette stumble against the wall.  
' _Of course I am'_ Regina replied with a smirk as she was surrounded by a puff of purple smoke which slowly disappeared to reveal an exquisite low cut dress, a classic look for the evil queen herself. She looked through the gap in the door too see the Mary Margaret asleep in bed unaware of the drunken duo and their plan and smirked again which then turned into a drunken giggle.  
' _Noo come on, you gotta stay evil for this too_ work' Emma drunkenly whispered, a huge smile on her face ' _I'm such a bad daughter for letting you do this. Ok do you remember the plan ? Ok let me get my phone ready_.'

Regina readied her game face and stood up to open the door ' _Lets do this'_

5 mins later

A puff of purple cloud appeared around the couch on as the laughter of the women filled the quiet room. ' _OMG her face was priceless'_ Emma cried as tears ran down her check

' _Please tell me you go that on video Miss Swan or I will never forgive you'_ Regina asked reaching to grab the phone that had fallen the blondes hands as she wiped her tears away. However before her hand had even touch the device, it started to vibrate, the initials MM flashing on the screen.

' _OK shush shush, let me get this'_ Emma said as she pushed Regina's to the side and grabbed the phone ' _remember act normal'_

' _Hello Mom'_ All Regina could here was a tirade of noise come from the other end of the phone as Emma held the phone further away from her ear ' _Mom, mom hold up I've been with Regina all night are you sure you didnt have a bad dream? You didnt eat ice cream before bed again did you_?'

The noise on the other end of the phone stopped, Regina covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter from falling out ' _Mom weve talked about this, eating all that ice cream before bed isnt good for you, I told you it would give you bad dreams. Why dont you try going back to sleep? Okay ? Night mom Love you too'_

As the phone call ended, green eyes met brown and another fit out laughter escaped them both. Slowly the women started to recover, leaning on each other for support until all they could hear was their breathing.

' _You should laugh more ya know'_ Emma whispered into the brunettes hair _' you have an amazing laugh ….. Regina_?' She peered down at the mayor to find her eyes closed, her chest rising softly. She was fast asleep. So _beautiful_ Emma though as she laid her head against the mayor and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.


End file.
